cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Police
|Unlock = 7 |Cost = 2,000 |Cash = |Sell = 100 |Size = 4x4 |Construction = 5 |Finish = or each |Allows = 100 }} The is a 4x4 sized community building available in CityVille. It unlocks when the player reaches level 7. It costs 2,000 coins, 5 energy, and 7 Staff Members or 2 City Cash each to build. When completed, your population cap is increased by 100. Collecting rent from it earns 250 coins, which is unaffected by payout boosts from decorations. Harvesting Bonuses Station Upgrades Level 2 To upgrade your police station to level 2, you need to be . Upgrading to level 2 unlocks a new interface showing officers, bandits, and more upgrades available. Upon completing the upgrade of your police station to level 2, you are given two officers walking on foot. New bandits at this level are Billy the Bandit, Meowing Marauder, and Couture Criminal. Also, your station house look is upgraded. Level 3 To upgrade your police station to level 3, you must either catch 10 bandits or pay 60 city cash. New bandits at this level are Pie-Faced Pete and Mommy & Clyde. You are given another officer for a total of 3 on patrol. Also, your station house look is upgraded and your officers are now riding in a car. Level 4 To upgrade your police station to level 4, you must either catch 30 bandits or pay 120 city cash. The new bandits at this level are The Heartbreaker and Night Owl Nick. You are given another officer for a total of 4 on patrol. Also, your station house look is upgraded and your officers are riding around in a SWAT style van. Level 5 To upgrade your police station to level 5, you must either catch 60 bandits or pay 180 City Cash. Two new bandits are introduced at this level: Page the Bookworm and Meredith the Magician. You are given another officer for a total of 5 on patrol. Also, your station house look is upgraded and your officers are riding in an different car than before. Level 6 To upgrade your police station to level 6, you must either catch 120 bandits or pay 360 City Cash. Gary the Gadget is the bandit introduced in this level. You are given one additional officer for a toatl of 6 on patrol. Also, your station house look is upgraded and your officers are now riding in a helicopter. Cops and Bandits About (For more information about this feature see the Cops and Bandits page) The Cops and Bandits feature was added to CityVille on 10th March, 2011 . This introduced new gameplay where Bandits randomly appear after you collect from a business and attempt to rob it. Cops catch the Bandits but require Doughnuts (gifted by friends or paid for with 5 City Cash) to mantain their patrol of your streets. Once caught, Bandits will unlock exclusive items, and Red Gems which vary in Coin Value. Bandits, requirements, and rewards *Billy the Bandit, 1 officer on patrol, Red Gems valued at 400 coins *Meowing Marauder, 1 officer on patrol, Red Gems valued at 500 coins *Couture Criminal, 1 officer on patrol, Watch Shop *Pie-Faced Pete, 2 officers on patrol, Red Gems valued at 600 coins *Mommy & Clyde, 2 officers on patrol, Baseball Bouncy *The Heartbreaker, 4 officers on patrol, Donut Shop *Night Owl Nick, 3 officers on patrol, Red Gems valued at 700 coins *Page the Bookworm, 3 officers on patrol, Red Gems valued at 800 coins *Meredith the Magician, 5 officers on patrol, Magic Shop *Gary the Gadget, 6 officers on patrol, Camera Shop Links *Community Buildings *Staff Members *Population Limit Category:Community Buildings Category:Police Category:Community Building Upgrades